Embodiments of the invention relate generally to lead path configurations in generator rotors and, more particularly, to a support apparatus for a main lead and generator rotors incorporating such a support apparatus.
Generator rotors include an axial rotor surrounded, at least in part, by an annular stator. As the rotor rotates, an electrical current is generated in conductive coil windings within the stator. An electrically conductive lead path forms a loop from an exciter, into the coil windings, and back. Over extended periods of operation, however, physical stresses can lead to partial or complete severing of the lead path. As a consequence, the conductive quality of the lead path may be diminished, current may be lost to nearby conductive materials, and/or electrical arcing may result. Arcing and loss of current to other conductive materials may melt or otherwise damage the generator rotor or other generator components.